Hollywood Heights: Divergent
by TheFemaleBoss13
Summary: After the war, the state of California was in a mess. The government decided to split it into five factions. Abnegation, who are selfless, Dauntless, who are brave, Erudite, who are intelligent, Candor, who are honest and Amity who are kind. What happens if someone doesn't fit into any of this groups. Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Some people would recognise me from my other story **Hollywood Heights: Music Sounds Better With U. **This is my new story **Hollywood Heights: Divergent. **This story is based off the film Divergent but with little twists here and there. It also has some additional characters. This is the cast list

Loren: Tris/Beatrice Prior

Eddie: Four/Tobias

Ian: Eddie's Best Friend

Chloe: Eddie's Girlfriend

Mel: Christina

Adam: Will

Phil: Peter

Cam: Al

Tyler: Eric

Max: Marcus

Trent: Andrew Prior

Nora: Nathalie Prior

Kelly: Jeanine

Adriana: Tori

And then some other minor characters

**PLOT**

After the war, the state of California was in a mess. The government decided to split it into five factions. Abnegation, who are selfless, Dauntless, who are brave, Erudite, who are intelligent, Candor, who are honest and Amity who are kind. What happens if someone doesn't fit into any of this groups. Read to find out!

I don't own Divergent or Hollywood Heights


	2. Chapter 2

**Everyone has been waiting for the first chapter and here it is. Just remember that this is based off the film and not the book and it has a few twists here and there. Please read and review.**

_**Loren's P.O.V.**_

**We're lucky to be in this city. They say the war was terrible, that the rest of the world was destroyed. Our founders built the wall to keep us safe and they divided us into five groups, factions, to keep the peace. The smart ones, the ones who value knowledge and logic, are in Erudite, they know everything. Amity farm the land, they're all about kindness and harmony always happy. Candor value honesty and order, they tell the truth even when you wish they wouldn't. Then there's Dauntless, they're our protectors, our soliders, our police I always that they were amazing, brave, fearless and free, some people think Dauntless are crazy which they kinda are. My faction is Abnegation, the others all call us stiffs. We live a simple life, selfless, dedicated to helping others, we even feed the factionless, the ones who don't fit in anywhere. Because we're public servants, we're trusted to run a government. My father, Trent works alongside our leader, Max. It all works. Everyone knows where they belong...except for me.**

**My mother says there's an art to losing myself, but I hhaven't figured it out yet. I'm supposed to never think of myself, to always help other, to never look to long in the mirror**

"Are you nervous?" my mother Nora asks me, I just shake my had and answer "No". She comes up to me and gives me a kiss on my forehead then she makes her way to the mirror to close it, "That's all you get" she says "You know the rules"

**Today I take the test. I'm scared it will tell my I'm not Abnegation but I'm even scared it will tell me I am. For my brother Oz it's easy. I know Oz, it's very weird name but Abnegation all togther are weird sometimes**

"Loren do you want to get the other bags" he says while healping an old lady, I hesitate but say "sure". We help her and walk off, then he starts questioning me "What if she had been blind would you have helped he then" "I was thinking about helping her" I answer back. " Just relax Loren take a deep breath and trust the test

**Trust the test the test will tell me who I am, where I belong. Am I smart, kind? Am I honest, selfless or brave? We were standing in a line in front of the doors when this guy called Phil starts questioning one of the abnegation members.**

"Hey, so all of the food we're not getting, you're giving away to the factionless" he says, the other boy just nodded his head "You're a liar, why are you lying? We all know you keep it for yourselves" the other just keeps quiet and puts his head down. Phil started to get angry "Hey I'm talking to you, are all you stiffs deaf" Phil pushed the guy. I walk forward to try and stand up for us but Oz holds me back "Loren, don't".

**We all get back in line. I had heard about Phil. He was in Candor but by the way he acted you would just kow he would pick Dauntless. My thoughts we innterrupted but screaming. It was Dauntless getting to there line. They jumped out of a train to get there and that's why I love them so much. We all make our way into a room where a woman starts talking to us. I wasn't really listening to her. After her talk we all made our way to our individual rooms where we would get tested. It was it, it;s either now or never. I open the door and walk in. I notice the person that was going to tested me. She had blonde her and a bit of style. You'd think she was going to fashion show with the way she was dressed. I look beside me and notice a mirror. I look at myself but quickly look away remembering the rules.**

"What is with you Abnegation and mirrors" she asks in kind of a cheeky way "We reject vanity" I answer back "Yeah, whatever sit down" I go and take a seat. "I'm Adriana I'll be giving you you're test" she gives my some kind of blue drink. "What is it?" "Just drink it" she answers back quite rude. I sniff it then take it

**I close my eyes and then open them back again. I realise that Adriana is gone and I'm all alone in the room with mirrors surrounding me. I get up from my seat and walk over to the mirror. I look at myself for a while. I turn around and look at another mirror. I see my reflection as if it was a real person.**

"Choose" it says to me "Now before it's to late" she continues

**I look on the at the items in front of me. There's a knife on one table and raw meat on another.**

"Why what do I do with them?" I answer back "Choose" it says back "Just tell me" I argue with it

**I hear a bark behind me and I turn around to see a vicious dog coming towards me. I turn to grab one of the items but they're gone alongside with my reflection. The dog comes towards me very slowly then all of a sudden it pounces on me. I push it off with my arms wrapped around my chest. I drop to my knees and put my head down. I hear a whimper and put my head up to see a cute little puppy. I hear a voice behind me.**

"Puppy" the voice says

**I turn around and see a little girl standing there, then I hear the furious growl of the dog It had turn back to it's normal self. The girl looked at the dog with fear in her eyes. The dog starts chasing her and she starts running. I run after the dog and jump on it's back to pin it to the floor but instead I went through the floor. I then woke up back in the room with Adriana I was breathing heavenly. Adriana looks at me in shock**

"Go" she says, "Go out the back door before someone else comes" she continues. "Wait, what was my result" I say as she drags me off the chair. "What happened" I ask her very curious. "You're going to go back home and tell them that the drink made you sick and that I send you home" she commands. "What was my results?" I ask once again "Abnegation" she tells me, there was disappointment in my eyes, then she continues "And Erudite and Dauntless" I was confused. The test is meant to tell me what one faction I belong to. "You're results were inconclusive" she says "That's impossible..." I say "No not impossible but completely rare" she interrupts "They call it Divergent" she continues "Listen you have to go home and tell no one about what just happened" "But what am I meant to do at the choosing ceremony, I'm meant to trust the test" I ask "The test didn't work on you. You have to trust yourself" she says very gentile

**She pushes me out the door and gives me one last look and closes the door. I have no idea what to do anymore now. I don't even know how I'm Divergent**

_**Authors Note**_

How was it? Please review if you thought it was good or bad so I know if I should continue


End file.
